


Green and Blue

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: Omegaverse FrUk [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha France (Hetalia), Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Grinding, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega England (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Hi guys! I am going to make this a separate series from my other Hetalia series so this story will have no connections to that series. I hope you guys will like this, I will upload new chapters every time I have time and energy.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Omegaverse FrUk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am going to make this a separate series from my other Hetalia series so this story will have no connections to that series. I hope you guys will like this, I will upload new chapters every time I have time and energy.

First sight

France and England made a century’s alliance  
This alliance will accomplish a bond between the two

England, the country of fire and iron

France, the country of wind and gold

Earth’s winds will always spread the fire to eat its enemies  
Factory workers will decorate iron armors with golden hues

The two countries balance each other and one another

Till death do us part

Francis had never met the small boy but now he understands the fuss about him  
He is gorgeous  
Golden locks of hair which curls up behind the boy’s ears  
sun-kissed freckles on the nose and cheeks   
Small but veiny fingers   
Warm and tender neck showing underneath his white shirt  
Ready for his bite

The boy is perfect for Francis  
He just has to make him his first

”Arthur you should go greet Francis and be nice to him!”  
An older man said with a big crown on his head

”Yes father,” Arthur said and walked up to Francis   
while he was deep in thought and didn’t notice Arthur

”Hello,” Arthur said with a small voice

”Bonjour” Francis said while staring at him

”Are you nice like my father says?” Arthur asked  
while sitting down on the grass

”I am, you seem nice too” Francis smiled  
and sat next to Arthur

”My father says that I can be mean most of the time but  
I can be nice too” Arthur looked up at Francis

”I don’t mind it if you are a little angry, I can maintain you”  
Francis said and took Arthur’s hand and started rubbing his  
sore veins

”I’m not really mad at anything, I just…..”  
Arthur sighed and stared down at the grass move with the wind

”You need love mon amour, nothing else”

”Will you love me, my father wishes that you would?”  
Arthur tapped his fingers against his thigh, he does it every time  
he gets nervous

”I will love you with my whole heart Arthur”

”We don’t know each other that well thought, how can  
you know that I am even worth it?”  
Arthur said with a sad tone in his voice

Francis laid them both down against the grass and  
hugged Arthur deep to his chest

Protecting him

He started petting Arthur’s hair and Arthur wrapped his  
hands around him 

”I just know, don’t worry Love”  
Francis said assuringly while gazing up to the sky

”Okay,” Arthur said while getting comfortable between Francis  
and the grass

He was slowly getting more and more tired until he let out  
his last breath of air and fell asleep

I must protect this boy  
He is my everything  
Even though he doesn’t know that yet  
But don’t worry Arthur, my boy  
You will get to know the power of my Love

Sleep well my Love

I will see you soon

While the grass is green  
And the sky is blue


	2. Spending time together

Spending time together

Francis and Arthur had started spending time together more and more over time.  
Francis’ and Arthur's parents had built a separate stable for   
the boys’ personal horses so they can do stuff together  
They went riding together to the nearby woods,   
washed their horses together and did basically everything together  
Their parents were happy that they grew so close to each other  
Francis’ and Arthur’s fathers, Charles Kirkland and Hugo Bonnefoy   
were doing some paperwork in the living room

”Hugo have you seen Arthur anywhere, I haven’t seen that boy  
for hours!” Charles huffed annoyed and drank his black tea

”He is probably spending some time with my Fran like always,  
it’s obvious they are in the stables or in the backyard”  
Hugo smiled to himself and cut some bread

”How can you eat that hideous food of yourself, the  
bread is as hard as stone!”

”At least my food is edible unlike yours”  
Hugo laughed and Charles was fuming

”You should be glad my boy is so in love with yours  
or else I wouldn’t even be here! The only thing we  
do is fight” Charles looked at Hugo

”I enjoy spending time with you too as Arthur does,  
it’s good for you Brits to spend time with good people”

”You saying that French are good people, don’t make me laugh!”  
Charles said and sat down at the table

Charles gave the Brit some papers and they started making the paperwork  
yet again in comfortable peace

That peace was quickly broken when the boys came to the living room

”Hello father”  
”Bonjour père”

”Well hello boys, did you have fun?”

”Yes father, we cleaned the horses and the stable”

”That is good Arthur,” Hugo said and they smiled for each other

”Well this has been great Hugo but Arthur and I must go now,  
London needs us”

Francis and Arthur looked at each other with sad expressions

”But Mon Ami, can’t Arthur stay here for the night with us?”

”Hugo absolutely not! The boys could do something stupid, you  
know they are evil!”

”Charles I promise to watch over them, they won’t run away like  
last time” Hugo winked for the boys and they giggled

”Agh”! Charles said in anger

”Please dad! We promise to go to sleep early”  
Arthur begged his father and clung to him

Charles huffed and changed his look between Hugo and Francis

”Fine...” Charles said softly and petter Arthur’s head

”But you promise to keep Arthur safe! Nothing must happen to him,  
ARE WE CLEAR!” Charles shouted at Hugo

”Yes yes Mon Ami, we promise!”

Hugo and Francis both laughed and Arthur smiled deep in  
his father’s embrace

”Bye father!” Arthur shouted behind the window while  
he watched Charles leave with his horse cart

”We could make a little den from my bed!”  
Francis said excitedly while he hugged Arthur

”That would be nice Fran”  
Arthur said with a sad voice

”Do you miss your dad already?”  
Francis said while keeping Arthur warm

”A little I guess, I haven’t been far away from him  
for a long time, he always keeps me close because  
he wishes to keep me safe”

”He just wants to protect you Arthur, we all do”  
Francis said

”Yeah I know, I still can protect myself”

”I know that Mon Amour, it’s just kind of my job,  
to love you”

”You do it perfectly Francis”  
Arthur leaned back towards his chest

”I do?” Francis asked

Arthur smiled and grabbed him by the neck,   
brought it below and kissed him on the cheek

”You do” They both smiled for each other

Hugo was spying on the boys and smiled for himself

”Oh those boys, they are perfect for each other”  
Hugo said with hope and went outside to take a cigarette


	3. Waiting for you

Waiting for you

Time and years go by  
The boys have gotten closer and older  
They have many habits that they don’t want  
the other to know about, but they still find out

For example, Francis likes to stare at Arthur in the mornings  
He thinks Arthur doesn’t notice, but he does

Francis just can’t help it

Arthur was sleeping next to him and snoring slightly  
His hair was all tangled and messy  
Drool was on his pillow’s edge  
He was holding Francis’ hand  
Really lightly  
The touch was as light as a feather’s touch  
But it still felt like it burned

Arthur was the most beautiful in the mornings  
When he was quiet and vulnerable  
And when he wasn’t complaining like his father  
But when did Francis ever say that a little fire  
could burn him alive? ...It just made him more hungry.

”..Franh...cis” Arthur muttered in his sleep  
and held Francis’ hand tighter than earlier

”Mmmhh?” Francis hummed

”Wher...ar… you,” Arthur said worriedly

Francis held Arthur’s hand properly  
and shook Arthur a bit

”Honey wake up, you are having a bad dream”  
Francis hugged Arthur close and watched  
Arthur slowly open his eyes

He observed Francis for a while and blinked  
his eyes and tried to get used to the light in the room

”Why is it so bright in here,” Arthur said and then yawned

”I forgot to close the blinds, sorry,” Francis said   
while kissing Arthur’s forehead

”It’s okay” Arthur muttered and closed his eyes again

There was a nice silence and await between them, even though their  
hands were doing anything else than staying put  
Francis linked his fingers with Arthur’s and rubbed their fingers together  
Like with a message of adorness

”You were saying my name,” Francis said while staring at Arthur

”I was?”

”Yeah” Francis swept some of the locks of hair  
away from Arthur’s forehead

”I can’t remember, was it bad?”

”I don’t think so….maybe you were just missing me”

”Hard to believe,” Arthur said and smirked

”You wound me, my Love” 

”Your hands touching my ass tells otherwise”  
Arthur said and pushed his bottom against the hands  
lurking their way

”Your dad would kill me if he would bust in here right now”  
Francis said and mounted Arthur between the bed and him

Arthur looked up at his man and touched at Francis’ jaw

”Maybe we shouldn’t tell him then”  
Arthur slightly opened his legs  
Inviting Francis

”Never,” Francis said and dived in his prey

Francis started kissing Arthur’s neck and grinding on him

Arthur was already a mess but he hadn’t lost his brain just yet

”No Francis wait, we have to wait” Arthur panted 

”I can’t wait for any longer Arthur, I must claim you”  
Francis said with a burn-in his eyes

”I know but we have to get permission from our  
parents first and you know that”  
Arthur took Francis’ head between his hands and  
looked at him with a serious glare

”Yes I know, but they better hurry up at least!”

”They have to be sure that it is safe,   
they know we are mates already but the bite  
could give me serious side effects like a heat”

”I would be glad if I could trigger it finally”  
Francis said and licked at Arthur’s neck yet again

”You pig listen to me! We can’t okay, not yet”  
Arthur laughed even though he knew it’s hurting them both

They were still very young, only 17-year-old boys  
But they still loved each other more than many people in   
old and dull marriages

”Can’t we ask them again, about the decision”  
Francis asked with a hopeful voice

Arthur petted Francis’ head while he laid down  
on him like a child

”We just can’t ask them every single month”

”Who said we can’t?”

”It isn’t good manners!”

”You and your manners Arthur Kirkland”

”If you even dare say that I am exactly like my father  
I will murder you, I promise”

”Death in your arms is the only way I want to go”  
Francis laughed while Arthur playfully nudged him on the arm

”Fine, we can ask them but not just yet, maybe tomorrow”

”I won’t let you down my Love”

”You old sap,” Arthur said while smiling

”I’m not that old yet”

”An old man in a child’s body”

”My dick is bigger than most men's” Francis smirked

”You pig!”

”Hahaha” Francis laughed when Arthur hit him  
with a pillow and then Arthur started laughing too

”I love you, Fran”

Francis watched Arthur gently take his hands on his  
and he kissed him with the feeling of flowers blossoming  
for the first time

They closed their eyes and put their foreheads together

”Je t'aime aussi mon amour”


	4. Attic

Attic

Francis wouldn’t wait any longer  
He has had to suffer from blue balls for almost a year now  
After he discovered getting boners from even watching Arthur  
do the dishes and bend over the counter his game was over  
He can’t do this anymore  
He has to claim his boy or else he will go insane  
He and Arthur have had to hide their lust from their fathers'  
for more than many events  
The last time Charles and Hugo were biggering about something  
unnecessary like always, he and Arthur snuck into the stables  
and they climbed up to the attic and started dry humping against each other  
The pressure of Arthur’s slim body and his incredible bottom was too much  
Arthur’s soft moans and sweaty hands holding Francis with an iron grip  
His eyes were glowing with yellow and green hues  
Mind swimming with the purpose to mate

”Francis….Francis! Yes!” Arthur pressed his backside against Francis’ dick

”Mon Amour! I’m going to cum!” Francis held Arthur even closer  
and pushed Arthur against the wooden wall

”Yes cum, mate me!” Arthur turned his head and kissed Francis

Francis deepened the kiss and put his hand on Arthur’s neck  
and pressed into it firmly until he started cumming into his pants

The aftermath was ethereal

He smelled only Arthur around him  
His sweaty forehead and vanilla tasting breath  
He only saw Arthur  
His curled blond hair and spotty neck  
He loved Arthur  
No other words needed

”I can’t wait to have you Arthur”  
They lowered each other to the wooden dark floor of the rusty smelling attic

”You already have me, all to yourself”

”You are mine”  
Francis stared deep into Arthur’s eyes

”I am yours” Their lips ghosted between each other  
They caught their breaths for a while and hugged each other

”We have to go soon before those idiots get suspicious”  
Arthur smiled

”I don’t want to leave this moment”

Arthur looked at Francis and quickly kissed him

”Don’t worry, in the future, you will have me all the time you want”

Francis smirked and got up from the floor and offered his hand

”Waiting for that”

Arthur took it


	5. Finally

Finally

”Hey Papa”

”Yes Fran?” Hugo asked

Hugo and Francis were sitting in their backyard on the wooden swing Francis’  
mother Helena had made for him. Hugo never talks about her so Francis never brings  
her up in conversations. Francis sometimes talks with Arthur about his mother, at least about  
the things he remembers about her before she passed away.  
Francis is a little nervous to ask his father about the decision. He knows  
his father only wants the best for him and mating with someone is a lifetime bond.  
Everyone knows Arthur and Francis are soulmates but still it is something to consider.

”You know what I am about to ask, again” Francis said with a cold  
gaze while stared at the birds flying in the sky

”We are almost done mon fils, almost”  
Hugo said while looking down 

”I want to make sure that the bond is complete”

”I know you do Francis I do….”

”I am sorry if I am being rude, Arthur said I  
shouldn’t ask it all the time but I just need him”

”Arthur is a good kid”

”He is….”

They sat in silence for a while. Just thinking  
Then Hugo said 

”Are you worried about him?”  
he asked and looked at his son

”I’m worried that someone will take him away  
from me…..that” Francis said and wished to continue  
but Hugo stopped him

”Francis, are you afraid that he would leave you  
for someone else? Are you mad?” he said

”I know he would never leave….ever...but  
what if that happens...what if someone bonds  
with him before I can?”  
Francis said hopelessly

”You are an idiot if you think that way”

”Thank you father”  
Francis said with sarcasm and smiled

”He won’t leave you, he won’t”  
Hugo said assuringly and laid his  
hand on Francis’ shoulder

”How long dad….how long?”  
Francis asked with a whisper

”Tomorrow”

”Tommorow….already?”  
Francis felt like crying with joy

”Yes, I wanted to hurry the discussion because I know  
you two have been waiting for years….and I know you guys  
have done a little work ahead”

”You know about us…doing it..”  
Francis looked at his father mortified

”Yes I do, Charles is a moron because he is only  
arguing and not even noticing his own son leaving  
to fuck mine”

”Dad you can’t just say that!” Francis said while laughing

”I know you boys better than he does, but he loves  
you both more than I do. That is what balances us”

”Thank you guys for keeping such a good care  
of Arthur and I, we are both rebels but we respect you  
and Charles really much”  
Francis said while smiling and looking at his father

”I am not supposed to tell you this yet but you and Arthur  
are allowed to mate. Pretend to be surprised tomorrow so  
Charles won’t kill me, he wants to keep the tradition of not telling”

”Thank you father, so much”  
Francis leaned on his father and hugged him so close  
Hugo almost choked

”There there son….you knew we were going to accept it,  
we would never separate you from him”  
he said while clinging on his boy

”I know, it’s still nice to hear...I have to go tell Artie now!”  
Francis hugged his father for the last time and then he ran inside  
to call Arthur about the decision

”Well….now Charles will definitely beat me up”  
Hugo said and smiled to himself


	6. Embrace

Embrace

The bond was supposed to be terminated at the Royal British and French residence  
All the important laws between the two are assigned here in this  
small castle in the middle of nowhere in France  
The location of the place was really not the most important thing  
in Francis’ mind while he was riding there with his father

Arthur was going to be his finally  
After years of waiting  
He could have Arthur  
Forever

The horses were carefully trotting along a sandy road  
which lead to the castle  
The castle was decorated with green vines growing  
from the ground and surrounding the windows of the castle  
The dark stone walls and coal colored doors made the place  
look sad….or scary  
But Francis was never scared 

”Why would anyone build a castle here?  
The surrounding woods completely isolate it”  
Francis asked casually from his father

”It was made especially here for secret meetings  
among the French aristocracy many years ago”

”Oooh so this is for secret stuff”  
Francis said 

”Well me being the earl of Versailles, I am  
allowed to prepare some meetings too here, like  
Charles being the earl of Manchester”

”I have no idea about any kinds of earls  
but I understood everything else you just said”

”It’s important that you pay attention son,  
someday you and Arthur both will be  
in the mission of the crown for the  
next generations”  
Hugo said with proudness

”Well dad, you will have to wait a long time  
before Arthur and I will be having kids”  
Francis said nervously

”I know son, I am just messing with you!”  
Hugo laughed and a while later they arrived at the castle

”I will go inside to see where Charles is headed, stay here outside and I will come fetch you soon”  
Hugo said with hurry and laced the horses to the wooden pole with hooks and went inside

Francis watched his father go inside and sighed really loudly  
”How much longer?” He thought to himself while walking in circles  
around the yard

He walked for a while and then he spotted Arthur

Talking to someone

A guy

Francis slowly walked to sit on a bench far away from them not to notice him  
But not too far away so he can listen to their conversation

”So you came here all the way from London just to get your bond done,  
that’s cool!” The mysterious guy said while laughing

”Yeah I did! I have been waiting for this for many years” Arthur said with hope  
while the guy put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder

”On my Arthur?! How dare he!” Francis thought

”Well I hope you get all the happiness in the world with your mate Arthur,  
I must go now, my guarding shift is about to start, bye then!”  
They hugged and then the guy left Arthur all alone

”Bye then!” Arthur said and smiled to himself

Arthur stayed put for a while and watched at the trees move  
with the wind and the leaves drop on the ground  
He was so distracted and deep in his thoughts  
that he didn’t notice Francis slowly approach him from the back

”Who was that guy?” Francis asked slowly while he watched Arthur  
from above because he was taller than him

”Oh hey Fran, I didn’t notice you come!”  
Arthur said and hugged Francis

Francis hugged him back and they stayed like that for a while  
before asking the question again

”Arthur?” Francis asked

”Yeah,” Arthur said softly and carefree

”Who was he?”

”Oh he is an old friend, he works as a guard in this castle, I have been here before”  
Arthur said casually and almost dozed off in Francis’ chest

”Oh, alright” Francis said and hugged Arthur deeper

That guy isn’t a threat  
Arthur said he was an old friend  
His boy is safe  
They are safe  
Francis noticed that his mood swings have been really bad lately  
Maybe his rut was coming finally  
Bonding with Arthur will hopefully trigger his heat too  
But maybe Arthur is not ready to do anything yet  
I must make him feel safe and content first

”Arthur we should go inside now, our fathers’ are waiting”

”Yeah okay,” Arthur said and Francis led him inside the castle

( Later)

”Alright boys here is the contract, you both just need to sign here,  
take your rings and the bond is settled, are we clear?”  
Charles said casually even though he was extremely nervous

His son was going to be a man soon  
And worse  
...  
Bonded

”We will leave you two alone for now, ring on the bell  
when you two have signed it” Hugo said and smiled for them

”Yes let’s go,” Charles said quietly and let Hugo outside to the  
hallway

(They closed the door)

”Oh dear Jesus I’m stressed”  
Charles said and folded his arms around himself

”They will be fine Charles trust me! If someone knows our sons  
better than we do then they should be here”  
Hugo said while walking nervously

”If Francis gets Arthur pregnant on the first night  
you know I will murder you both”  
Charles said with no intention of lying

”I know you were going to say that so I already  
talked with Francis about this, they will do it safely  
for a long time before trying to have kids, you know they are too young”  
Hugo said while watching outside through the dark window

”That’s good,” Charles said but he still looked like he would  
throw up in the next second

”Seriously Charles, they are not going anywhere, they are just going to be…..”  
Hugo was trying to think of a specific word but Charles said it instead

”Happy,” he said softly

”Yeah,” Hugo said and looked at Charles with hope

”Our boys are all grown up”

”They are”

They both smiled at each other and waited...


	7. Bonding

Bonding

Francis and Arthur both just stared at the contract

”Umm...we should maybe read it first”  
Arthur said nervously and took it

”Yeah...okay” Francis said and  
sat next to Arthur at the table

”Okay so….the bonding is a lifetime obviously,  
and we need consent from each other to sign the contract”  
Arthur said while concentrating

”Well should we say our consent to each other,  
like wedding vows?”  
Francis said

”That is actually a good idea….well”

”I can go first...if that makes you feel better”  
Francis said and smiled at Arthur

”Yeah I agree...just don’t say anything embarrassing”  
Arthur said and nodded

”Alright well….Arthur….”  
Francis started

Arthur stared at him and waited

”You are my mate and I will make you  
feel safe for the rest of your life….with me…  
if you let me, I won’t do anything you don’t want to  
and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, ever”  
Francis said and waited for Arthur’s response

”I will be your mate Fran….and I will  
love you forever, that’s all”

”That’s all?”

”Yes, we don’t have to tell each other all this  
lovey-dovey stuff because we know that we  
love one another…..we know”  
Arthur said and stared deep into Francis’ eyes

”I know that we will be okay”  
Arthur said and kissed Francis deeply

Francis deepened the kiss and they both giggled

”Let’s sign the contract honey”  
Francis said and took the pen

”Yeah...let me do it first”  
Arthur took the pen from Francis’ hand and  
observed the paper for a while before signing  
his name on the spot 

Arthur gave the pen for Francis and he signed the  
contract too

”Uhhh...I feel like crying”  
Arthur said while he smiled and looked like  
he was about to cry

”I will get the rings”  
Francis said and took the black box

He opened the box and two beautiful and simple  
golden rings appeared 

”Francis….they are so pretty”  
Arthur said and sobbed to the back of his hand

”Arthur give me your left hand”  
Francis said

Arthur lend his hand and Francis  
threaded the ring into his ring finger

Arthur smiled while tears  
flowed down his cheeks

”Please let me put the ring on you”  
Arthur said while his hands were shaking

Alright..it’s okay”  
Francis said

Arthur took Francis’ hand while smiling  
upon him and put the ring on his finger too

They both laced their hands together and  
sobbed sweetly

After all these years  
They were finally one

Till death do us part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (chapter 8) is going to be longer than normal and it will contain sex and other adult scenes.


	8. Amour éternel ( part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic stuff in this chapter, If you don't like that, don't read. The next chapter will start directly where I left off in this one.

Amour éternel

After the bond was sealed, Arthur and Francis left to  
Francis’ villa to spend some time  
They decided that they could wait for a while  
before doing anything..scandalous…  
Their fathers want them to do it safely  
Obviously, they are going to fuck  
but not just yet, they want to go on  
a date first, then they will make love the rest of the night

”Francis could you make me some tea ready  
while I go take a shower?”  
Arthur said while taking off his clothes

”Yes dear,” Francis said and kissed Arthur’s back

”Thank you” Arthur kissed Francis quick  
and went to the bathroom

Francis watched Arthur go and smiled to himself  
”Our life is just about to begin,” Francis thought

Francis and Arthur decided to go for a picnic  
at the park close to the villa

While they were riding there with their strong  
brown stallions, Arthur admired the beauty  
of the French lakes and dark trees

The boys arrived at the lake while the sun was  
silently setting and the sky turned into an orange glow

”Let’s set the blanket here” Arthur said and sat down

Francis carried the embroidered lunch box,  
laid it on the grass and spread the red blanket

”When was the last time we went on a date  
like this?”  
Arthur asked while the wind blew his hair away  
and his curls waved with the wind

Francis was finally happy  
He had Arthur  
He needed nothing else

Just him

”You look beautiful”  
Francis said

Arthur looked at him and blushed deeply and looked away

”Don’t say that”

”Why not? It’s true”  
Francis said and took Arthur close to him

”It’s embarrassing Fran!”  
Arthur said and buried his face deep into Francis’ chest

”You have always had this habit of hiding yourself”  
Francis said and looked far away into the distance

Arthur blushed even more and just hugged his man

”I like you a lot Fran”

Francis smiled and chuckled

”I was thinking that you would, we have been together  
for a long time at least”  
Francis laughed

”Yeah but I like you more now”  
Arthur said with a small whine

”Hmm? How so?” Francis asked and looked  
down

”Well...you know” Arthur fumbled with  
his hands and he was trembling

”Arthur are you alright?”  
Francis asked and he turned Arthur  
to look at him better

Arthur was sweating and quivering

”Fran….” Arthur said with a small voice

”Oh?...” Francis though

OH

”Arthur are you in heat?” Francis asked 

”I...I….I don’t know what’s happening!”  
Arthur said and panted

”Let’s leave okay? Let’s go back”  
Francis said and got up and held out his hand

”Yeah….let’s do that”  
Arthur took Francis’ hand 

Francis and Arthur rushed back to the villa with their horses  
The sun began to set and the sky slowly turned dark blue and grey  
Little stars and galaxies came to say their prayers

Francis and Arthur both went inside and the first thing Francis does is slam Arthur against the front door. Arthur yelped and whined while Francis kissed and nipped all over his sensitive neck. ”I’m going to breed you Arthur and make you forget about anything else,” Francis whispered and lifted him in his arms. Arthur placed his feet on Francis’ both sides and clung to him and whimpered deep in his neck. Francis was going mad. This beautiful...gorgeous boy was in his arms. Begging and waiting for him to mate….to please him. Francis can’t let Arthur down. His temper was going off like a fire was setting inside of him and his eyes were burning like the morning sun. Arthur’s heat had triggered Francis’ rut. Francis carried Arthur in their bedroom and slammed the door shut. He laid Arthur on the bed and started taking off his clothes. ”My omega...so precious” Francis muttered deep in his alpha crazed mind. Arthur melted under his fingers, touching his sides and collarbone. Francis unlaced his white shirt and rose Arthur just a bit to get it off. Then he started opening Arthur’s pants. ”Ahh...Fr..Francis,” Arthur grabbed for his hands before he could remove Arthur’s pants. ”What is it” Francis said. ”Please...just….be gentle,” Arthur said and hid his face into his arm in embarrassment. Francis chuckled and stripped Arthur completely. There...his boy...was in all his glory. It is a shame Arthur had never let Francis see him completely bare but now he understands. If he would have let him, Francis would have taken him...all to himself. Francis just stared at him. At his face….his arms….thighs...slim waist...and at his belly. Then Francis did the most extraordinary thing. He laid down on Arthur and snuggled his face onto Arthur’s stomach...right above his womb. He stroked and felt out the feeling of Arthur’s tender haired skin. He touched at Arthur’s nipples the same time he was warming up his belly and Arthur moaned at the feeling. Arthur closed his legs and whimpered at the pulsing feeling of him reacting to the touches of Francis’ fingertips. Francis panted and looked up at the sight of Arthur drooling. ”Beautiful thing...fragile” Francis huskily said and opened Arthur’s legs. ”It’s alright mate...I’m just going to open you up a little” he went down on Arthur and came in contact with Arthur’s most treasured place. He touched at his thighs and stroked at them until he felt Arthur relax under his spell. Arthur was nervous, Francis knew that but he promised to keep him safe and not to hurt him. The feeling of Francis breathing down on him made Arthur breath heavily. ”Omega can you turn around for me?” Francis asked waiting for permission. ”..aahh..” Arthur lead out and nodded slowly and turned around on the bed. He got comfortable and opened his legs and pushed his back for his mate. Francis had never seen anything this….erotic in his life. Toes curled and head down Arthur waited for Francis to do something..anything. Francis stroked at Arthur’s cheeks, calfs and his feet soles. He slowly went down on him again and tasted him first. Arthur gasped and gripped on the blanket. Francis went deep in Arthur and they both moaned at the feeling. Francis was in heaven. He had never tasted anything this good in his life. The smell and taste of an omega...his omega. His tongue went even further and Arthur shouted from the pressure and gasped to the same rhythm as Francis fucked him with his tongue. ”Yes...Yes! Alphaa” Arthur shouted and came on his stomach...without touching himself at all. Francis’ eyes were burning with lust with seeing the sight of his love coming apart because of him. This was the first time Arthur had ever called him by that name and that snapped something within Francis. ”Say that again my love….say it” France turned Arthur around and mounted him and stroked at his neck. ”….unghh…..alp..ha..” Arthur said softly. ”,Francis smirked. ”Again….again”, he asked. ”...alpha...alpha….aahhh”Arthur mewled when Francis started fingering him. He thrusted in him in a quick pace and Arthur huffed and whined in a high pitched voice when he touched at his prostate. ”Is this your spot dear...huh? Answer me”, Francis commanded. ”...yeeshh….aahhn….mate me….ple..ase..”, Arthur was moaning nonsense while gripping at anything to keep him steady. Arthur grinded against Francis’ fingers and he was close to cumming yet again. ”Francis now! I can’t hold it in no more!” Arthur shouted and Francis knew what to do. He couldn’t fuck Arthur too long because then he would be too exhausted to take him. Francis took his fingers out and cleaned his fingers on a towel. ”Okay Arthur...I’m going to mate with you now” he said and Arthur looked at him terrified. ”But….your dick is dry” he noted. ”Well yes now...but” Francis said but Arthur continued, ”I can suck it for you...if you’d like that”. Francis was shocked because he never thought that Arthur would like that kind of stuff. ”You would...are...are you sure about this?”. ”I am..I am! Now lay down”, Arthur said and rose himself up from the sheets. Francis laid down on the bed and Arthur came to lie on him, both feet on each side. Arthur looked down on Francis and kissed him deeply and they both liked it. They both groaned and battled for dominance on the kiss. Slowly Arthur kissed him for the last time and brought his mouth up and some saliva dropped from his lower lip. ”..aahh..that was nice” he muttered, his mind completely blank. ”You look like you’re drunk Artie” Francis said and they both burst into laughter. They chuckled deep in eachothers necks until Arthur broke the moment. ”I like it how we were both just crazed in lust but now we are the same dorks as before”, he said and smiled at his mate. ”Arthur...we are finally mates….can you believe that?”, Francis said while slowly caressing his significant other’s jaw.” Yeah….it’s crazy”, Arthur muttered and they both fell into comfortable silence. ”So...”, Francis started. ”..yeah..?”, Arthur answered. ”...are we..going to...continue...or are we going to sleep?”, he said sweetly. ”I mean...I feel like going to sleep after that... but if you really want me tonight...you should get to work…..alpha..”, Arthur whispered directly into Francis’ ear and he got even harder than before. 

(continuing in the next part)


	9. Amour éternel ( part 2 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continuation to the earlier part, this too contains adult scenery.

Amour éternel ( part 2 )

Francis smirked at Arthur’s request and he chuckled. ”You sure you don’t want to sleep? Because when I start….I won’t stop”, he said and gazed upon Arthur and his sleepy look. ”I’ll be fine Fran...don't worry...now let me continue what I started”, Arthur said and lazily trailed his fingertips in front of Francis’ pants. Francis closed his eyes and Arthur lowered himself and stripped the pants away. At first, he was nervous but then he got some confidence and started slowly stroking Francis. He observed for any discomfort on Francis’ face but he couldn’t notice any so he continued even faster. Then he went down on Francis and lazily sucked him. ”….Artie...”, Francis muttered and Arthur hummed. He went even deeper and Francis put his hand on Arthur’s head. ”Can I guide you?”, Francis asked. Arthur hummed again and nodded. He slowly but firmly pushed his head not to gag him too much because he has never done this before. Arthur bobbed his head along with Francis’ pushing. Arthur sucked on Francis’ tip and smiled while looking at Francis. ”...ahhn...how does it feel?”, Arthur asked while jerking him off. Francis eyes were deep with the color of crimson and sangria. Arthur could make him cum in only 10 seconds and he kind of is succeeding on it. Francis gasped for air and groaned for release. ”..yes...just like that..”, he muttered and pushed his omega even deeper. Arthur groaned and gasped when Francis came with a shout. He sucked for all his cum and some release flowed down from his lips to his jawline and chest. ”..aahh...did you like that?, Arthur asked but he didn’t have time to react before Francis mounted him on the bed and shoved his head so that his neck was exposed to him. ”Fr...Fran..”, he tried to speak but Francis shut him up with his palm and bit into his shoulder. Arthur gasped for air and he got so light-headed that he passed out for only a few seconds but it felt like hours for him. Francis claimed his boy’s neck and collarbone with flesh deep bites and bruises. He apologized to Arthur for the pain with licking some of the blood off so it wouldn’t stain the bed sheets. Arthur whimpered quietly and Francis slowly stroked and hugged him to end the pain. He isn’t able to see Arthur cry but now it’s extremely difficult to go on. Arthur was sobbing on his palm and tears were flowing down to the sheets beside his ears. ”Arthur hey..don’t cry...you know I can’t see you like this”, Francis begged but Arthur wasn’t sad. ”Continue Francis...go on….do it”, he said while smiling and closing his tearful eyes. He opened his legs once more. ”Okay...okay I will”, Francis said and went to work. The next part was going to hurt his boy extremely. The first time always hurts but luckily Arthur is so wet he won’t probably feel the pain as much. He slowly fingered Arthur again and trying to ease the pain more so he could fit inside him. ”Fran...Francis...hurry up!”, Arthur growled and pushed Francis on the bed with frustration. ”Arthur what are you-”, Francis didn’t have time to say anything until Arthur lowered himself on Francis’ manhood. He easily went inside into Arthur’s heat and they both moaned. ”Artie slow down I can’t keep up!, Francis begged and grabbed for Arthur’s shoulder as he lowered himself completely to the hilt. ”You...you are too slow...oh..”, Arthur said and moaned. He started slowly humping and he was trembling with new sensations all over his body. ”Francis take me….please”, Arthur begged and Francis sat on the bed and hugged Arthur while they both pushed against each other and groaned. They moved with each others rhythm. Tearful eyes, wandering hands, trembling thighs, sweaty backs and forever full of promises of gold. Maybe they knew what the other was thinking. Pain..pleasure...family….who knows. Maybe they were just…..hopelessly in love.


End file.
